


First Kisses

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme: Comment with two characters I write [or you think I could/should write], and I'll tell you about their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam and Steve

They all knew Steve would be back eventually. Still--he hadn't been gone this long since he'd come out of the iceberg, not even when the entire Avengers had wound up in that pocket universe, and then there had been plenty of other heroes to distract the adoring public.

Sam did his best to be patient and understanding. Steve had had many friends and allies and admirers and even lovers to greet him; and he'd had a brief chance to say hello and hug his resurrected friend before others had to take their turn.

It might have been weeks before he could have gotten the poor man alone. Stark almost got in before him, because of his greater resources, as much as *that* burned him, considering the conditions of Steve's death.

Fortunately--he had Nick's help now, and Nick had SHIELD again and they more or less kidnapped the weary Captain.

The smile of gratitude and happiness on Steve's face when they were finally alone together made everything worth it.

There was so much Sam wanted to say, about what had happened while Steve had been--gone, about how much he'd missed Steve, about everything and nothing at all.

And then Steve pulled him into a hug and it was just perfect (perfect the way Steve always *was*) and Sam kissed him instead.

There could be explanations later.

*Mating time now,* agreed Redwing, in the back of Sam's brain. Sam mentally brushed him away with a laugh and continued with the kissing.


	2. Ollie and Hal

Hal hadn't been a Green Lantern for very long at *all*, but he already knew there were many wonderful things about it. Like flying, for example. And giant green fists.

And then there were the less wonderful things, like fighting giant yellow aliens. In Star City. In front of some Robin Hood wannabe who thought a stupid green costume and and a quiver full of even sillier green arrows were somehow going to be more effective against said aliens than Hal's own ring.

And who was, annoyingly, right.

When Hal got into the hero business, he didn't realize he'd wind up playing Maid Marion, but it was probably better than whatever the aliens were planning to do to earth.

And whatever Robin Hood Lookalike might think, kissing him post-rescue was Not Funny.

Kinda hot. But definitely not funny.

Hal hated yellow aliens, but yellow-haired heroes? Maybe not so bad.


	3. Bucky and Toro

"She wants you." Bucky and Toro were hanging out in the Invaders' quarters after the reception.

"You really think so?" Toro lit up not-quite-literally as he looked up from his bunk, staring at Bucky.

"Sure. But if you want anything to come of it, you're gonna have to make a move *soon*, before we leave for the front."

"I guess so." Toro looked sad. "I was thinking tomorrow, maybe I'd ask her for her address?"

Bucky smiled, in that way of his that didn't quite *intend* to be superior, but always was anyway. "Not a bad start. But if you want her write--you should give her a reason to remember you fondly."

Toro blushed. For a moment, actual flames flickered on his face. He'd *heard* the sort of things Bucky'd done to give girls fond memories and...he couldn't imagine doing anything like *that* with Lady Elizabeth yet. He wasn't sure he'd know *how*.

This time Bucky's laughter really *was* rather superior. But kind. "Toro--have you even kissed a girl yet?"

"Yes!" he said, indignantly. "Back at the circus. *Several* times." It was true enough--many ladies had found the young fire-swallower simply adorable, and three had gone so far as to kiss him.

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was more that they kissed me. And they weren't at all proper ladies like *she* is."

"I don't think she's *quite as proper as all that," said Bucky.

"What are you mean?!" He rose up above the inflammable bed, ready to defend her honor if need be.

"Only that you just spent an hour talking about her contributions to the war effort. She's not above work; she's not going to be above play, either."

Toro sat down again. Bucky was right--that was the irritating thing about him. "Do you think she's...experienced?" The thought was both reassuring and comforting--maybe she would take the lead.

Bucky shrugged. "Could be. You should kiss her and find out."

"Kiss her?" It was actually fairly low on the list of terrifying suggestions Bucky might have made; but that it was actually *plausible* made it more intimidating.

"Yes, exactly." Bucky leaned forward. "You know how to kiss, right? You've done it before?"

"Not a lot," Toro said. "And I won't have very long to get it right before we leave."

"Well, then, clearly you should get some practice now. First you moisten your lips a bit, then--here, let me guide you."

It was a very informative lesson.

Even if Lady Elizabeth stopped writing back after the first letter.


	4. Winter Soldier and Falcon

Clearly Bucky needed help. That much was obvious, even before Steve's death, even before Nick's summons. Although if Sam had needed any more confirmation, the barfull of quite ordinary-looking beer-drinking toughs that surrounded the boy would have given him to it.

Bucky needed help. The entire *world* needed help, and Sam was completely out of his depth trying to take care of the people Steve had left behind, but this one--had *no* one, other than Steve. And presumably Nick, but aside from being in a Undisclosed Location, Nick was...hardly the sort of man Sam trusted to have the boy's best interests at heart.

He remembered what had happened when they'd trusted him with Jack.

Unfortunately, nothing in either Sam's social worker experience or Cap's endless stories from the old days prepared him for this Bucky, here and now.

A Bucky with murder in his eyes.

The least Falcon could do was accompany him, and the *most* he could do was keep up.

When he figured out--it wasn't too hard--who he intended to murder, Sam almost just let him.

Almost.

He wasn't going to take a bullet for Tony Stark. But letting Bucky take his mouth instead?

Well. It was nothing his training would have recommended. But it was better than murder.

And it was surprisingly easy to kiss back, too seek out traces of Steve in his old partner's mouth and feel Bucky do the same.


	5. Steve and Winter Soldier!Bucky

Bucky was *on* the Helicarrier to kill Tony Stark. Get in, shoot the man, get out, then--well, probably suspended animation was out. Get a job peeling potatoes or something, until Steve came back for the dead or there was someone else who needed killing.

He should probably have been suspicious when Nick was so *very* willing to give him directions to where he needed to go. But Nick was all he had, and hey, it got him onto the Carrier at least.

But at the end of Nick's very precise directions--wasn't Tony Stark.

He stared down at Captain America's body and all thoughts of killing people--Tony or Nick--left his mind.

There were two things Bucky knew--one of them was Cap and the other was dead people. And that was definitely Cap, and he was definitely dead.

Even though it was a Cap both older and younger than Bucky had known. The body had reverted--he didn't know why, if it had anything to do with SHIELD experimentation, well then, he might torture Tony before killing him--to the way it had been when Steve was a kid, before they'd met, in the few pictures Cap had shown him and the rather more extensive records that had been used to prepare him for his assignment.

And even aside from the bullet wounds in his chest--Bucky's mind noted range and ballistics but shelved the implications for the moment--the body showed, ever so subtly--for the serum kept Steve from scarring, that hadn't changed--the signs of aging, of a life that had gone on after Steve had been defrosted, while Bucky had still been frozen.

After a few moments, frozen as the corpse, Nick Fury silent in his ear (out of respect, perhaps, even) nothing but the hum of machinery to break the calm of the dead--Bucky burst out, as he always did, into violence.

The preservation box did not stand a chance.

Bucky pulled Steve's body--startlingly slender and cold and still, lighter now than Bucky's own--out into a violent embrace, and kissed it on the lips. "You will be avenged, Steve," Bucky said. "You will be avenged."

One more lingering kiss and Bucky prepared himself for battle.


	6. Tiny!Hal and Tiny!Carol

Hal was real proud of himself for having talked his Dad into taking him to work, but he hadn't expected it to be this *boring*. Dad said his job was flying planes, but he didn't say that flying planes involved all this paperwork and sitting around in the office and talking to grown-ups about things that were not planes and chasing off Hal when he tried to ask about planes.

"Sorry, kiddo," Dad said. "I thought I'd be flying today but the prototype isn't ready yet. Here--" he handed Hal some pieces of paperwork that he'd already scribbled on. "Go make some paper planes and play in the yard. And stay out of the way of the mechanics!"

"'Kay." Hal pouted and ran off, plotting paper airplanes in his mind.

The yard was more interesting. There were planes being built and fixed, and even some he could see in the air.

He tried to fold the paper to match the planes in the yard, and then he ran around pretending to fly the planes. The mechanics recognized him as their top pilot's kid and let him play, as long as he didn't get to close and interfere.

Which of course he did.

"Look, kid," one of them said to him finally. "We don't have time to take care of you. Stay out of the way or Martin's going to have to bring you home."

The mechanic's partner looked down at Hal sympathetically. "Try going around that way, Hal. It's where the boss's little girl plays."

Hal pouted and considered kicking up a fuss, but he didn't want the mechanics angry at him. It was important for a pilot to be on the his mechanics' good side! "Okay."

Around the corner it was even duller than inside. No planes or mechanics or pilots here; only some trees and bushes. Hardly enough space to throw a paper plane.

"Who are you?" A girl about Hal's age stood up to stare at him from the bushes.

"I'm Hal! Hal Jordan. My Dad is a pilot here."

"I'm Carol Ferris. My Dad owns this place."

They stood and looked at each other for a few moments. Hal didn't quite know what to do; Carol was a girl, and girls were alien creatures; however, she was the *boss's* daughter, so maybe if she liked him she could help him fly a plane.

"Do you want to play?" asked Carol. "We could play office."

"Office?" Hal thought girls mostly liked to play house, but perhaps boss's daughters were different. "How do you play that?"

"Well, I'll be the boss and you'll be the employee and I tell you to do stuff, like deliver memos and file papers, and you do it."

Hal considered this. It sounded a lot like what his Dad was doing inside, and that was very boring. "Can I deliver the memos in a plane?"

Carol seemed to consider this for a second. "Sure."

"All right!" Clearly office was more fun than he thought.

"Okay, then. Hand me one of those pieces of paper." Hal did so and Carol scribbled on it with a pencil she had in her dress pocket. She folded it in half and presented it to Hal. "This is a very important top-secret memo to our branch in Gotham! It needs to get there by tomorrow morning! Can you do it, Hal?"

"Of course I can, ma'am!" He took the memo in one hand and the airplane in the other and prepared to swoop away. "I will be back before you even miss me!"

"See that you do!" said Carol.

Hal paused. He'd never played office before, but he'd had some experience with house, so he knew *some* of what was required in playing with girls. "Good bye!" he said, and leaned in to kiss Carol on the cheek.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Carol glared at him and wiped her cheek. "That's not how you play office."

"I'm sorry," said Hal, taken aback. "I've never *played* office before."

"Well, try that again and you're fired." Carol's cheeks were bright red. "Now deliver the memo!"

Hal swooped off to the end of the stand of trees and back with his plane and memo. Girls were confusing. But kind of fun.


	7. Jim and Namor

"You're going to have to get Namor, Jim." Cap did not stop fighting for a single moment to talk; the Invaders were too hard-pressed.

"I can't just leave you here." Jim flitted around the little group, flaming as many Nazis as he could without starting a conflagration that would risk both his friends and the land and people they were protecting.

"We can hold them off." The shield swept back into Cap's hand, taking down a semi-circle of Nazis in its path, but there were still too many of them. "Go! Quickly! He's our best chance to break out of here."

"I'll be back soon. With or without him." Jim flew away.

"It had better be with," said Union Jack, fighting back-to-back with Cap.

"Jim will bring him." The statement had all of Captain America's contagious confidence behind it.

Even as fast as Jim could fly, it felt like hours before he reached the sea over Atlantis. The worst of the trip was yet to come; but Jim paused only for a second before diving into the sea.

Jim could survive underwater, but he hated it, and he cursed Namor's arrogance in making Jim come to him and beg for his help. "Namor!" he continued calling into his Invaders radio link.

He was almost to the front gates of Atlantis and wondering how much longer he was going to last when Namor deigned to meet him. "Hello, Hotfoot," Namor said, floating majestically a few feet above him. "What brings you all the way down here?"

Jim glared. "The Invaders need your help."

"I told you. I quit. Atlantis needs me."

If he hadn't been under water, Jim would have sighed. "If you don't help us fight the Axis on land, you *will* be fighting them in the sea! And your friends are in trouble. They're going to die, Namor, if we can't get back to help them."

"My *friends*? Those surfacers?" Namor looked at Jim coldly.

"Look. I don't know what we did to offend you so much, but I don't have the time to stand here arguing. I'm going back to help OUR friends, whether or not you're coming." Jim turned to go.

"Wait." Namor took hold of Jim. "You're not going to get to the surface very fast without me." Jim smiled and thanked Prof. Horton heartily in the next few seconds that his android body was resistant to the bends.

"So are you coming?" Jim asked, once they were safely in the air.

"Well. I can't have you going back and getting youself killed." Namor floated in midair and pondered Jim, who drifted away a few feet and flamed on to dry himself off.

"So?" Jim was tempted to haul the arrogant Atlantean bodily back to the war zone, but unfortunately he wasn't strong enough.

"Let's go, my friend. For *you* if nothing else. Flame off--I can fly us faster."

As Namor carried him towards the European front, he kissed Jim on the lips. "An Atlantean gesture of friendship," Namor shouted into the wind. "So that I will not be tempted to abandon you again."


	8. Sharon Carter/Leila Taylor

Leila hadn't expected to find a blond-haired, blue-eyed *woman* in Sam's office. "What are *you* doing here?"

Not nearly as good at looking as open and embarrassed as Sam's white *man*, the woman nonetheless looked vaguely sheepish "Sharon Carter. I was just looking for Steve. Thought Sam might know where he is."

"Perfect. Perfect." Leila didn't even know where to *start* with *this* one, but dammit, she'd known Sam was a goddamn Uncle Tom when she'd fallen for him. "Men. Always about the men. About the *White* man."

"Pardon?" Sharon's face was confused and wary. "I work with Steve. We just need to know where he is...."

"I don't think our *men* will be back for a good long time." Leila looked at this Sharon Carter for a full second. "Want to wait?"

"I...this is really rather urgent. Do you know where they might have gone?"

Leila raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

Sharon pulled an identification card from her pocked while Leila's street-trained sense were only starting to react. "Sharon Carter, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"My god, you really *are* working for the man." The movements of the last second had brought her closer to Sharon--almost close enough. "Bright girl like you, though. *Woman* like you, oughta be doing it for other women."

"I'm assuming you're one of Sam's friends. I don't want to hurt you, but--" Sharon advanced just a bit further.

"No, no, not like that. Not like that at all." And Leila kissed Sharon, firmly, on the mouth.

The few seconds before Sharon shoved her away were...exhilaratingly different.

But not quite enough to show what Sam saw those people.


End file.
